mehr als bloße Worte
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Hast du nur noch eine Nacht, lass es Liebe sein. Was werden Lavi und Kanda tun? Kann aus Zerstörung etwas größeres entstehen, kann das Unausweichliche sie beflügeln? Songfic, Character death, KandaXLavi.


Disclaimer:

Leider gehören die unglaublichen Charas, die Hoshino Sensei in die Welt gesetzt hat, nicht mir, aber es macht riesigen Spaß über sie zu schreiben.

Warning:

Character death. Ich weiß, das schreckt ab, aber bitte lest diese kleine ff trotzdem. Es ist eine Songfic, inspiriert durch das Lied „Lass es Liebe sein" gesungen von Adoro ( diesmal nicht von Rosenstolz). Hört es euch am besten mal an, der Link ist auf meinem Stecki.

Mehr als bloße Worte

„Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden." Komuis Stimme war ungewöhnlich ernst. So wie er immer sprach, wenn er eine Entscheidung zu treffen hatte, deren Tragweite Menschenleben kosten könnte.

Es war der Abend vor der letzten Schlacht, die Akuma so zahlreich, dass sie ganze Städte zerstörten, so zahlreich, dass selbst die Exorzisten sie mit normalen Mitteln nicht mehr vernichten konnten.

YLYLYL

_Nein!!! Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Bitte nicht…._

Die Stille im Raum war drückend, lastete auf ihnen wie Blei. Der Plan war simpel. Alle Akuma mit einem Schlag vernichtet, welch ein Traum… mit einem kleinen Haken.

Was niemanden sonst in Verzweiflung zu stürzen schien – am allerwenigsten Kanda selbst, der reglos wie eine Statue dasaß – brach Lavis Welt in zwei. Nach außen hin wirkte er gefasst, zu geschockt, um zu sprechen traf es wohl eher, doch in seinem Innern tobte ein Orkan.

Kanda war der, der den Plan ausführen sollte, der einzige, der es konnte, denn nur mit seinem Mugen war die Biowaffe kompatibel.

Während das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarige scheinbar nur die üblich Mischung aus Desinteresse und Langeweile zeigte, obwohl tausend Gedanken in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, glaubte eine andere Person im Raum verlernt zu haben wie man atmet….

Nicht dass seine Gesichtszüge es verraten hätten… das taten sie schon lange nicht mehr.

_Hast du nur ein Wort zu sagen: YU!_

_Nur ein' Gedanken: 11 Stunden, 46 Minuten… Auflösung… Yuuu!! _

…_Dann, _

_lass es Liebe sein. _

Lavi sah zu seinem Kanda hinüber, sah wie er sich anmutig erhob. Er strahlte Stolz aus… diese ganz besondere Art, die plötzlich in einem entflammt, wenn es das einzige ist, was einem bleibt.

_Ich werde sterben… freiwillig sterben… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal tun würde… für andere… Nein! Nur um die Akuma zu töten! Sterben… Erlösung?_

„Wann?", war seine einzige Frage an Komui gewandt.

„Morgen früh", die Stimme des Abteilungsleiters war belegt. Er wäre gern aufgestanden und hätte Kanda die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, aber der Asiat hätte das nicht zugelassen. Eine einzelne Träne, die sich Komuis Wange hinunter stahl, war also das einzige Anzeichen dafür wie nahe ihm das ging, was bald geschehen würde.

Der zukünftige Bookman löste sich lautlos von der Wand, bewegte sich nur einen Deut und strahlte doch eine vollkommen andere Haltung aus. Er war bereit, wenn er ein Zeichen bekäme, würde er nicht zögern. Er sah nur Yu, sah ihn wie nur die beiden sich sahen:

_Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben,_

_mit deinen Farben, dann: Dunkelblau, schwarz, helles, leuchtendes Grün, weiß wie das Mondlicht… _

_Lass es Liebe sein._

_Blutrot… Niemals… nicht allein!!_

Er wusste ja nicht, dass Yu in diesem Moment genau dieselben Gedanken hatte:

_Gelb, Blattgrün, Nachtblau… Orange._

_Lass es Liebe sein._

Der letzte Gedanke hatte sich vollkommen unerwartet in Yus Bewusstsein geschlichen, als er für einen kurzen Moment über Lavi nachgedacht hatte.

_Wenn du gehst, Yu… wieder gehst, wie so oft, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob du lebend zurückkommst:_

_Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht,_

_sag's mir oder… sag es nicht. Das musst du nicht, es ist nie nötig gewesen… deine Gestik und Mimik drückt doch so wundervoll aus, was du nicht sagst. Aber…_

_Dreh dich bitte noch mal um und ich seh's an deinem Blick._

_Lass es Liebe sein. _

Yu schritt auf die Tür zu, zügig, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Nicht alle Versammelten bekamen es mit, einer jedoch starrte wie gebannt auf die Figur, welche sich an der Tür jetzt noch einmal zu ihm umwandte… ihm in die Augen sah und so viel preisgab von dem, was sie dachte, obwohl jeder andere im Raum nur den düsteren Blick sah.

Es war als wären ihre Gedanken durch einen unsichtbaren Strang verbunden.

_Lass es Liebe sein!_

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Lavi stieß sich vollends von der Wand ab und ging langsam zu Kanda hinüber. Es war das Zeichen, auf das er gehofft hatte, die Andeutung, dass Lavi Yu in diesen letzten Stunden begleiten sollte.

Das Gesicht des Rothaarigen war versteinert, zeigte Entschlossenheit als wollte er jeden verschrecken, der versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Sein Blick jedoch galt nur Yu, machte ihn blind für alles außer dem kaum erkennbaren Schimmer in der unendlich schwarzen Augen, welcher wie eine Tür zu einem Universum schien… ein Tor zu Yus Gedanken.

Beide gingen hinaus, ohne sich zu verabschieden oder die Reaktionen der anderen wahrzunehmen. Doch niemand hatte auch nur in Erwägung gezogen sie aufzuhalten. Es schien ihnen richtig, was passierte… es war als hatten die beiden schon immer zusammengehört, verbunden durch ein unsichtbares Band, lediglich verborgen vor ihren Augen.

YLYLYL

Hast du nur noch einen Tag, nur eine Nacht, dann lass es Liebe sein:

Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander bis sie bei Kandas Zimmer ankamen. Noch war nicht die Zeit gekommen, zu reden… noch nicht.

Sie sahen beide kurz zum kargen Bett, dann entschieden sie sich im gleichen Moment sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen und den Rücken gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

Yu wandte den Blick von der gegenüberliegenden Wand Lavi zu. Er folgte einer bloßen Intuition, etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte.

Einen Moment später sah er in die leuchtend grünen Augen des Rothaarigen. Ihre Blicke sagten mehr als alle Worte… noch.

Kanda schnappte kaum merklich nach Luft. Eine warme Hand - Lavis Hand – hatte sich auf seine eigene gelegt. Der Bann, nicht schädlich aber doch hinderlich für Worte, war gebrochen. Sie begannen zu reden wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatten. Was sie vorher durch Gesten, Blicke, ja selbst durch gemurrte, gereizte Kommentare ausgetauscht hatten, konnten sie plötzlich in Worte fassen. Die Zeit, die von einem Moment auf den anderen so knapp geworden war, hatte sie beflügelt.

YLYLYL

„Der Morgen bricht an", sagte Yu leise, während sie aneinander lehnten. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht lang geredet. 10 Stunden, 21 Minuten, geredet…

Yu sah Lavi mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Betrachtete ihn einfach, als würde er versuchen sich über etwas klar zu werden.

_Hast du nur noch eine Frage, die ich nie zu fragen wage, dann:_

_Empfindest du genauso für mich wie ich für dich? Wirst du einfach weitermachen, wenn ich fort bin?_

…

_Lass es Liebe sein! Bitte!_

So kreisten die Gedanken und Fragen in Yus Seele umher und er war sich noch nicht einmal der Tatsache bewusst, dass jede Faser seines Körpers nach einer Antwort auf die stumme Frage verlangte.

Die Antwort wurde ihm auf die wohl einfachste Weise zuteil:

Lavi sah ihn an, betrachtete ihn einfach wir Yu es immer noch tat.

Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und plötzlich begannen Tränen über seine Wangen zu rinnen.

Der Rothaarige machte keinen Mucks, saß nur da und sah ihn an, während die Nässe in dünnen, nicht endenden Rinnsalen seine Haut benetzte. Dann schien etwas in ihm loszubrechen, er wandte seinen Oberkörper Kanda zu und im nächsten Moment spürte der Samurai wie die Tränen in seine Robe sickerten. Lavi hatte seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter gedrückt. Er war immer noch vollkommen stumm, sein Körper reglos, ganz so als hätte er Angst zu zerspringen, wenn er noch mehr Emotionen herausließ.

Langsam, wie in Trance erhob Yu seine eigene Hand und legte die auf den feuerroten Haarschopf. Er begann behutsam darüber zu streichen, begann zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemand anderen zu trösten.

_Was ist das…. Ich hatte noch nie vorher das Bedürfnis so etwas zu tun… Es ist Lavi… mein Lavi._

Lange saßen sie da. Verbrachten die letzten Minuten in einer Vertrautheit wie keiner von ihnen sie zuvor zu einem anderen Menschen entwickelt hatte.

YLYLYL

Es war als wäre ein stummes Zeichen erklungen. Sie lösten sich voneinander, beide erhoben sich und schritten zusammen hinaus auf den Flur. Hier würden sich ihre Wege trennen, sie würden sich beide für die letzte Schlacht bereit machen.

Wortlos gingen sie auseinander, doch in Yus Kopf schwebten Gedanken, Wünsche, die ihn nicht losließen:

_Wenn du gehst, …wieder gehst, schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht._

_Sag's mir oder sag es nicht._

_Dreh dich bitte noch mal um und ich seh's an deinem Blick._

…

_Lass es Liebe sein. Warum jetzt, warum jetzt plötzlich dieser Wunsch? Die Antwort ist lächerlich einfach._

Am Ende des Korridors drehte Kanda sich noch einmal um, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass seine Hoffnungen enttäuscht werden würden. Lavi würde längst um die Ecke sein.

Doch was er sah, war nicht der leere Korridor, sondern Lavi, an seinem Ende des Flures an die Wand gelehnt. Auf seinen Zügen lag der Geist seines normalen, fröhlichen Grinsens.

‚Hab Mut!' schien es zu sagen.

YLYLYL

Die letzte Schlacht. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Yu Kanda stand allein in mitten des Schlachtfeldes, schwer atmend und doch innerlich vollkommen ruhig. Es fühlte sich an, als habe die Gewissheit seines Endes ihm eine merkwürdige Ausgeglichenheit verliehen. Es würde kommen wie es kommen musste.

Um ihn herum waren nur die Dämonen, wartend, lauernd. Alle anderen Exorzisten waren fort, mussten weg sein, wenn sie nicht sein Ende teilen wollten

Das Akuma, welches ihn grausam verhöhnte, blendete er aus, vergaß es sogar vollkommen, als plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Gestalt neben ihn trat. Ebenso ruhig wie er… so als hätte auch er alles geregelt, was es zu regeln gab.

_Aber warum? Was wollte Lavi hier, wo doch jegliches Leben in dieser Gegend gleich ausgelöscht werden würde. Wie war er unbemerkt hierhergekommen?_

Eine Hand, welche die seine ergriff und liebevoll drückte, ließ alle Fragen verstummen. Kanda blickte auf, nahm noch nicht einmal war wie er nebenbei aus Reflex ein einzelnes Akuma tötete, das im Gegensatz zu allen anderen nicht gespannt wartete.

Lavis Lächeln war jetzt ermutigend, ja noch viel unglaublicher, es war erfüllt von Liebe.

„Jetzt, Yu. Zusammen." Die ruhige Stimme und das, was der kurze Satz verhieß, berührten Kanda tief und erstickte die Versuchung Lavi umzustimmen im Keim.

Es war richtig. Es war ihr Weg.

Das ist alles, was wir brauchen, noch viel mehr als große Worte.

„Lass das alles hinter dir. Fang noch mal von vorne an, denn…", flüsterte Lavi und Kanda beendete den Satz in Gedanken.

Gedanken, die Lavi an seinen Augen ablesen konnte.

… _Liebe ist alles. Alles, was wir brauchen._

Yu zog Mugen ein allerletztes Mal blank. Er aktivierte die Waffe, die den andere die Rettung bringen würde. Der Mechanismus begann und das Leben endete….

Es endete Hand in Hand, zusammen mit Lavi. _Auf ewig zusammen…_

...

Eine sanfte Melodie schien sie zu begleiten auf ihrem letzten Weg. Sie nahm ihnen die Angst und ersetzte sie durch stille Zufriedenheit. Zwei Hände umfassten einander selbst dann noch als das Leben aus den Körpern gewichen war.

…

Das ist alles, was wir brauchen,

noch viel mehr als große Worte.

Lass das alles hinter dir,

fang noch mal von vorne an, denn

Liebe ist alles.

Alles, was wir brauchen.

Lass es Liebe sein.

YLYLYL

So, das war's, meine erste -man fanfic. Hui. Bitte schickt mir ein Review (auch wenn es nicht viele deutsche -man ffs auf gibt. -.-)


End file.
